JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown!
JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown! is a 2019 crossover fighting video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown! follows the series' Super Smash Bros.-esque gameplay: controlling one of the 100 playable fighters, players must use differing attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. The game features a variety of single-player and multi-player campaigns and mini-games. Like all of the other installments, Fighting Smackdown! features characters, items, stages and music from various JeremyWorks franchises, along with some third-party franchises. In the Story Mode, Sparkmageddon vaporized every fighter and recreated the world in her own image. Now, Ashley Painter from Paint!, Zarahi from the video game series of the same name, and Tanner from The Master Dude are only ones survived, and they must team up with new figthers travel through a large map collecting the souls of characters that lost their physical forms through disintergration and are trapped in Soul Fighters, freeing many fighters and defeating Sparkmageddon in a lengthy journey. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows on June 28, 2019. It was met with mixed to positive reception and sold over 10 million copies by February 2020. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Playable characters * Jeremy * Mavi * Larry * Bella * Mia * Zachary * Princess Alyvia * Larrira * Aveline * Harper and Jana * Chasity Bush (Mixina) * Cassidy Bush (Lord Princess) * Matt * Stephen * Ann * Joyce * Takashi * Mattie * Leafy * Firey * OJ * Flower * Bow * MePhone4 * Fan * Yin-Yang * Zack * Bianca * Ashley Painter * Trevin * Leila * Javon * Aisha * Alayna * Liana * Tanner * Araceli * Julie * Audrina * The Fellows (Kadyn, Carson, and Tristen) * Princess Danica * Lord Savion * Avery * Camey * Bellona * Servillah * Alaina Gleen * Classic Alaina * Reboot Alaina * Lella * Lucian and Lana * Makaila Bravery * Valery * Shane * Declan * Trinity * Zarahi * 78M * Jeremy's Splat * Ottilia Coffey * Mike Watkins * Ken Colon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rayman * Scrat * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Gumball Watterson * Red * Chuck * Dakota * Xeep * Zasarn * Robbie * Dane * Nola * Jax Razz * Grace Hill * Juliana * Quinn Molea * Vanessa * Rickie * Arlene * Alexis * Karla * Deanna * Goldy * Grant * Lyana * Vaila * Melina * Emmet Brickowski * Lucy / Wyldstyle * Unikitty * Sweet Mayhem/General Mayhem * The Harvey Girls (Audrey, Lotta and Dot) * Judy and Lucy * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro the Dragon * Nights * Arrow * Savina * Meadow * Snowball * Poppy * Branch * Katrina * Arle * Rabbids * Crystal Bold text indicates that the character needs to be unlocked to be playable. Italic text ''indicates that the character is downloadable. Stages ''Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Gallery Cover arts Coming soon! Logos Coming soon! Artwork Coming soon! Screenshots Coming soon! Wallpapers Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game